Melody (Transformers Fanfiction)
by Skyelover101
Summary: oOo A surge of pain rippled through the bond originating from Jazz, I could faintly feel myself slowly being torn in half, although the process is never completed and the bond firmly snaps shut sending another wave of agonising pain crashing down on my spark. The feelings echo through my bond with Prowl, doubling the pain. oOo A Jazz/Prowl/Oc Fanfiction
1. Prologue

oOo

Her life was like a beautiful melody, always moving, graceful, and flowing perfectly from fate and destiny's lips. Although, sometimes, she wished she could rewind time just so she could save their home and all the lives lost during the process of war. Even if it meant never meeting her sparkmate, even if it cost her, her life. All things come at a cost; thats what she is willing to pay. But, time travel is impossible without creating something deadly, an event that would send the whole universe into a downward spiral of destruction. So don't worry, this fanfiction is nothing about time-travel, just love, friendship, action, secrets, lies, and... Deception.

oOo

A surge of pain rippled through the bond originating from Jazz, I could faintly feel myself slowly being torn in half, although the process is never completed and the bond firmly snaps shut sending another wave of agonising pain crashing down on my spark. The feelings echo through my bond with Prowl, doubling the pain.

oOo

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I do not own transformers and any of the characters, except any ocs I may add. If I did own it, Galloway and Sentinal Prime would die horrible, painful deaths : )

Notice - My oc, Melody, and any I may add to this are mine and mine alone. Thought up with my imagination using other peoples pictures, all credits go to them for the pictures (Unfortunately I do not know who they are so don't kill me for using them without giving them credit).


	2. Chapter 1

Smoke choked my intakes, not allowing my vents to cycle air throughout my system so they began speeding up desperate for clean air, I may not need the air to stay online but it cools down my plating and removes the contaminated air from my systems before the residue creates a deadly poison that will inevitably kill me. Such a small problem can lead into a disaster, I would know that.

Only weeks ago I had came back limping to Prowl, after he had been searching day after day to find any sign of where I could have been. I had managed to get past Shockwaves defences while attempting to escape his laboratories after he had tortured and experimented on me for no apparent reason, the only answer I had gotten out of him had not been what I needed. But, I had returned with a completely different frame, a Predacon. I do not act like one, it was simply just a major shock, fortunately Prowl had known it was me as as our twin spark bond is still functioning properly.

We had settled down in Praxus once more as enforcers, we had eventually pulled through the trauma of myself being a victim to Shockwave's revolting experiments, although there are still remaining effects of the event lingering in our sparks and my processor. Such as the occasional withdrawal from any physical contact and the urge to flee when subjected to medical appointments, that much was expected by Prowl. His tactical processor having given him that information when I had returned.

A threat had risen while I was recovering, the word Decepticon sent chills through any Mech or Femme's spark. For it is a faction, a faction that could eventually lead our planet into a brutal war. In the beginning, it was not that bad. A few riots caused by lower caste bots, protesting for more and better energon. Personally, I agreed with what Megatron had spoken about., I knew of the poverty that Cybertron had suffered since the end of the Golden Age.

But then, all of the virtues had been ignored, some began to deflect from the Decepticon cause, they were later found offline in the back-alleys of the cities they lived in. A lucky few had managed to find residence off-world for maybe a few weeks, before those too, were tracked own and suffered the same fate.

Riots had become raids, raids that presented the ever growing faction with supplies that aided them with Megatron's views for world domination. His views had become clouded, power-hungry... Different. He was no longer the miner that fought for freedom, equality, justice. But a mech corrupted by his own greed.

Those raids are actually murders. Innocent Cybertronians slaughtered for protecting themselves and those around them. Some killed for showing resistance. Others, for being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Nobot was spared, the population lowered quicker than it had in centuries.

During all this, another faction had been created, the Autobots. They had begun protecting all forms of life, no matter the cost. I had been intrigued by their compassion and loyalty to a mech with the designation Optimus Prime. The new Prime is not like some of his predecessors, he is kind sparked, loyal, strong willed, a great listener, compassionate and will stop at nothing until absolutely everyone everywhere is perfectly fine.

I clung onto the servo I knew by processor so intently, but could never bring myself to let go of. I felt the ground quake below our huddled frames, screams echoed through my processor. Admitted by those exposed to the blistering heat of the bombs that rained down upon the city, a death cry, the last sound they ever released from their voice receptor before their sparks flickered away to the Well. The rumbling of engines swooping towards the desolated surface of what once stood Praxus, before they arched in a practised dance upwards once more to continue dropping missiles and bombs, ensuring the destruction of the Crystal City.

Prowl had been knocked offline earlier, recharge deprivation, a common occurrence for him. We are currently located beneath a desk that stood in our small office in our house... Before it was destroyed. The metal desk is a barrier from the destruction outside, protecting us from what ever horrors await us, we had both managed to fit underneath as the desk we own is slightly larger than an ordinary one, we wanted to work together, so we had a desk modified to accommodate both of us. It was a simple task to fulfil, we had found the perfect engineer that had the time and charged for a price that reasonably alright compared to others we had come across, the mechs designation was Wheeljack, if I recall correctly. A kind sparked mech who absolutely loved all the questions my twin had fired at him, he especially adored our manners towards himself, apparently he had not helped such nice bots in a while and hoped to see us soon. I had told him we would very much like that. Prowl had been his unsocial self, not like I was that social, and become all jittery around the mech that had potential to become a good friend, something I have never had...

The presence in my spark shifted quietly, a sign Prowl is awakening from his recharge that he deprived his systems from, I sent pulses of my emotions through our twin bond to him. His servo squeezed my own that I hadn't removed since I had grabbed it earlier. Only then did I realise the noises the seekers had made are long gone, they had flown away after they knew that the city was gone, hopefully no survivors. I scan our small shelter for an exit we can create, my dim optics illuminating the direction I glance at with a green light. Prowl doing the same, knowing my intentions as they seeped through the bond.

I located a small crevice that I couldn't quite reach to my left, Prowl easily slipped his digits into the small space and began pushing it with all the strength he could muster. Apparently there was not much rubble blocking our way, so he managed to create a gap that we both could easily slip through, before I could protest, Prowl crawled out from under the desk, reviewing our home for what it is now. Emotions that are not originally my own surface, pain, shock, anger, desperation, sadness and a sense of loneliness.

I know they originate from my twin so I join him outside. Pausing for a second to allow my optics enough time to adjust to the darkness that shrouds Cybertron in a veil, usually at this time artificial light would spill out of other bots homes, and street lights would be active.

All of that is gone... Destroyed... Taken away in a matter of seconds.

A whimper of loss threatened to spill out of my voice receptors just like the coolent that finally slipped out of my optics, my twin had the same reaction, bombardments of emotions clouded my thoughts. I knew I will always remember Praxus how it once was, how the children played peacefully in the nurseries, how each and every Praxan are careful to be mindful of others door wings when near them, and the metal spirals that went moderately high into the atmosphere.

/ shall we go find others / I sent over the bond, hoping that there are others survivors... Needing to know that we weren't the only Praxan's that survived this horrid attack. A brief silence fell on my processor dispersing most of my thoughts, I don't want to fall with our home... No matter how tempting the offer is.

/ yes, we shall / Prowl answered, pulling me from my mental downward spiral. I glance at him briefly while giving him a small nod of my helm in gratitude. Then, we begin our decent down our building, nothing better than a little bit of scaling.

oOo

Well hello, and welcome to my new fanfiction, this one is about Prowl and his twin sister Melody who was tortured by the one and only Shockwave... Yay?

This will be a Jazz x Prowl x oc fanfiction considering the two Praxan's are twins... Yeah...

Hope you enjoy it

oOo

-Till all are one-

~ Skye


	3. Chapter 2

I applied pressure to my right ped, a crunch echoed throughout the deserted street around us, I cringed internally at the noise but refused to look down. I brought my arm upwards so that I could glance at the spark scanner I have equipped to my left arm, it was an enforcer regulation, I strengthened the range of the scan to be able to cover the whole of Praxus at once. I stood on a piece of rubble that covers a road that I once drove down, and heaps of metal stood around me, forming buildings I once visited. Bot's I knew, bot's who were my friends, are now all gone. They have all gone to the Well and I wasn't strong enough to save them all. A tug to my spark causes me to look to my left at Prowl where he currently had his back to me.

"Stop blaming yourself" His conviction echoed down the destroyed city, mingling with distant screams of pain and horror, he turned to face me properly before adding, "if you could of done something, so could I... That makes us both in the wrong"

I cycle air through my vents after turning away to continue walking in the direction we had set ourselves on before. The machine pinged my processor, alerting me of two life signals in the city. I repeat the information to Prowl and tell him we should split up, then inform each other when we have found the Praxens. Excitement and relief surged throughout my spark and transferred my feelings across the twin bond I share with Prowl, his emotions mirroring my own.

I reached my destination fairly quickly and discover a not so dull frame, immediately I rush over to the frame, knowing this one is hopefully not offline. I scan the mech with a devise that determines the condition of ones system and frame. He seemed to be in perfect condition, apart from the dents and scratches that coated his frame, one of his injuries would leave a scar unless removed with the proper equipment. Although, this mech could wish for a memory of the destruction that occurred at his home. I shuffle closer towards the unconscious Praxan who began shifting slightly at my approach, some sort of precaution he had taken if his processor induced him into forced stasis.

My uncertain voice wavers in the silent atmosphere of the destroyed city, "hello?"

As my voice registered in his processor the mech onlined his optics and sobs joined the mangled mix of the city around us dying. The dim blue of his optics illuminated my frame and the space in front of him, my optics widen at the sight before me and my spark begins pulsing in a fierce protectiveness. I ignore my twins questioning prod in our bond before crouching and gathering the grey mech in my arms, in a hug.

I held him as his sobs became sniffles and he began clinging to me tightly in return, it looked as if he only just got into his last frame, he is still a youngling. But, old enough to look after himself, I produce some small, quiet comforting noises.

"My brother is helping another Praxen, you want to meet them?" I question soothingly, no pity in my tone of voice, only reassurance and hope. Hope of a better future, no matter how far fetched that seems to be. Reassurance that I won't ever leave him alone, unless it is completely necessary. I feel his helm shift against my shoulder, resembling a nod of approval. I slowly lift us both to our peds. I allow the mech to use my frame as a support because he appears to have knocked one of his legs out of place, a medic could easily fix that, he glances at the destruction around him as coolant streaks down his dusty faceplate.

"I'm Melody" I say in an uncharacteristic soft voice, the unknown mech nods his helm shakily before replying," I'm Bluestreak, my parents called me that because I talked so much, I miss my parents I wonder if they survived, but they could of survived if I had just warned people at the incoming Decepticons I saw, you see, I saw them before everybot else and for once I had nothing to say and I just froze... I'm glad to see some other survivors even if there are only four counting me, you, your brother and the bot he is helping" His voice wavers in certain intervals in his speech and I pause in my walking to hug him, his sobs echo down deserted streets and I begin to sooth him with clicks and coos.

My wings pick up the air shifting behind me, my brother is still some time away, I transform my arm into a gun, push Bluestreak behind me and point my gun at the unknown bot. The visored mech seemed startled at my sudden movements before he recovered and slowly put his servos up, I only then realised I was trembling a bit and I stilled my frame before flaring out my wings to cover Bluestreak, my tail curled around him. I could hear Bluestreak splutter in surprise at my different additions to my frame.

"What's a predacon doin all th' way out 'ere" the black and white mech snarled accusingly at me, I shook my helm and projected an image to Prowl before growling protectively and in anger.

"Get away from us, Autobot" I snapped in return.

"Or what?" The Autobot snarked.

"Or I pull this trigger" My brother's calm voice answered from behind the mech. Once again, the 'bot seemed surprised before collecting himself and positioning his frame so he could face both of us and have an escape route.

/Thanks for coming so fast/

/I've told you this before Melody, no one harms you/

I throw a mental grin to my brother, not allowing my inner turmoil to affect my stoic exterior, the Autobot's visor dims slightly as he contacts someone over comm links. I narrow my optics dangerously at him.

"And what do you think your doing?" I hiss accusingly at the mech he briefly jumps at my call, not expecting me to notice, any other transformer would not be able to witness his slight faults in his stance such as the small jumps, stutters or emotional input to what he is doing. But, obviously I can because I am mutated with a Predacon specimen. Of all the sentient beings Shockwave had to pick...

"Melody? Melody I have be-" My brothers voice luckily cut me off catching me from that train of thought.

"Been calling my designation for the past few clicks, Prowl, I know" I answer him, Prowl briefly takes an intake of air at my antics of cutting people off when they are talking. The autobot grins at us, my twin glares at him in response.

"Y'know its naht preteh smart pointing a gun aht somebot's face when their friends refuse to leave them behind"

Prowl and I remain silent, scanning the surrounding area with our door-wings and spark signature scanners, the air shifts slightly next to the Autobot and my keen optics pick up the space shimmering a bit, concealing something from sight. I growl threateningly before leaping onto what ever is there, I feel my brothers surprise and brief fear at my actions. Bluestreak releases a sound of fear, uncertainty and surprise before relocating behind my brother with another Praxan.

I come into contact with something metal and somebot gives a cry of alarm as this thing and I fall to the floor. The mech shimmers back into existence beneath me as I grab his neck, cutting off his air supply which could overheat his frame and kill him, I slowly get to my peds while lifting up the intruder.

"Mirage" I snarl, he lifts his helm up in surprise and struggles to talk so I release him, knowing how much of a danger he is to us.

"And, who might you be?" The noble mechs voice penetrates my thoughts.

"'Er name is Melody, an' that is Prowl" the unknown Autobot answers for us. He is unknown I definitely do not know him, I do not know him, he is just a stranger that looks recognisable. I hear grumbling of some sorts grow closer to our small, little group of happiness and rainbows, my scanners indicate there are three spark signatures near us with a few more further away.

/Prowl, there are more Autobots, or Decepticons, incoming. We should leave, we are severely outnumbered in our weakened states/

My brother sends a burst of agreement. I back away from the two Autobot mechs and towards my brother and the two Praxans, both Prowl and I turn around before ushering the heavily injured Bluestreak and the other mech towards safety. As we make our way away from the danger a few mechs turn a corner, they now stand in front of us. I push the two Praxans behind me and flare out my wings.

There are three mechs. The tallest is red and blue with a battle mask over his lip-plates. A shorter red 'bot with two cannons mounted on either shoulder, and lastly a red and white mech who is roughly the same height as the red one with two medic crosses on either arm. I think they all love the colour red or something, or is it just the newest trend?

My brother aims at the red 'bots spark, his tactical processor had already assessed the situation and told him that this mech is the highest threat to our lives. I mentally scold my brother for using his special addition to his frame without a sufficient amount of energon in his systems. All three mechs slowly put up their arms in a surrender position, probably knowing that in our conditions we wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.

 **oOo**

 **A/N - Hey guys... Got some sad news... I won't be able to update so soon... I'll try... It's just, a friend of mine just passed away unexpectedly and she was like a second mother to me... At the moment I'm going through the phase of not believing it... But soon it's going to hit me even though I don't want it too... So sorry, updates might be less frequent... Thanks to those who understand...**

 **~ Skye**


	4. Chapter 3

My brother growls threateningly when the tall, red and blue autobot attempts to move closer towards us. My spark scanner indicates that the two mechs we left behind just a few moments ago are rapidly approaching our location. I skirt around Bluestreak and Smokescreen, my brother had instantly alerted me of his name, to face the direction Mirage and Jazz- thats his name? I did not know that... Heh- were last seen.

Soon enough they rounded the corner with their weapons held before them. I ignored the seemingly civilised conversation my twin was included in with the three Autobots behind me and ahead of him. I retracted my claws, and the spike on the end of my tail sprung outwards to form multiple needle type things that could easily slice through any type of armour, and amputate a limb in a matter of moments. I dropped into a defensive crouch and narrowed my optics at the two as they lowered their weapons, most probably orders from their leader considering the fact Jazz's visor and Mirage's optics dimmed momentarily.

Prowls thoughts that were intwined with my own rose in intensity and I could understand his emotions much more effectively than before. He had finally removed the mental barrier that prevented us full connection over our bond, we no longer needed to form words to send to each other, now our thoughts are projected to each other the moment we think them. It seems my excitement and happiness was contagious as I felt Prowl mirror the exact emotions. I snapped out of the stupor I had fallen into, and was quick to smoothen out my facial features of any emotion that had almost slipped out of my stoic mask. I noticed that both groups had used our dazed state to their advantage and had advanced slightly closer to our position than before.

"Well, that was a bit rude" my brother muttered so quietly that only us, a small group of Praxans, heard him.

"What was?"Smokescreen questioned in the same tone of voice.

"They slightly moved closer to us" I whispered as an answer. Bluestreak glanced at me instead of the mangled ground of different types of metal.

"They did?" The young Praxan asked in a small voice, I gave him a tiny smile of reassurance before gesturing towards myself and Prowl, "We won't allow them to harm you"

Both Praxan's nodded slightly in thanks before we all of us everted our attention back to the Autobots.

"What do you want?" I questioned over the distant echoes of pain and fear.

"To talk" the baritone voice of presumably the leader answers smoothly.

"Then why did you inch ever so closely to us when we were distracted as if we are a threat" I spoke not as a question, but as a statement that only asked of their intentions. They all seemed slightly shocked at us noticing their discreet movements.

"Because you may be emotional and mentally unstable which puts everybot in danger" The red and white medic gruffly spoke up eventually, and I have to agree, Prowl snorted almost unnoticeably behind me so I nudged him slightly with my wing and pede.

"Agreed"

Okay, thats when they all became shocked.

"Agreed? Ya'll are probably the most civilised civilians weh've evah encountered before" The short black and white Autobot announced, the small group of his faction nodded their helms slightly, almost unnoticeably, in agreement.

"That slightly counters the logic behind the word" Prowl quipped with his monotone voice. The visored mech narrowed his optics into a glare, the shifting of his frame gave it away, he was obviously annoyed by my twin thinking he is stupid. Now is definitely not the time to butt heads with mechs over logic, he may do that later. Of course, Prowl caught onto my thoughts and let the matter drop, which is very unusual for him considering his stubborn personality... That trait must run in the family.

"So... Your Autobots... Correct?" I question, attempting to remove the tense atmosphere that hung in the air. Someone snorts rather loudly, I stop myself from sending a glare in that direction.

"Nah we're Decepticons" The visored mech answered with a completely serious voice, I glance at him.

"Well thats rather unfortunate for you, considering my sister is searching for some Decepticons to-" Prowl begins to speak but I quickly cut him off with a shove through the bond. The Autobots look between us in confusion, trying to gauge the similarities between myself and Prowl. Well this is complete and utter slag, well done Prowl, why don't you just tell everybot that we are twins just so the Decepticons can experiment on us, again.

"What this moron was supposed to mean by the term 'sister', is that we are like siblings, not related in any way what so ever because that is highly improbable as twins are rarely ever created for the chance of them offlining is unfortunately high" Great save Melody, good on you, "Also, most twins were offlined near the beginning of the war due to either experiments or one was murdered before reaching safety, and bringing their counterpart to the Well with them"

Okay, you got a little bit carried away there... Just a teensy, massive bit.

Most 'bots present looked revolted by my short, but truthful, speech about the misfortunate fates most siblings were subjected to. Prowl looked as stoic as ever, yet I could feel the inner turmoil that raged inside of us. I shook my helm, hoping to stop the flashbacks I had just submitted ourselves to.

"Anyway, you four should come with us to safety before Decepticon petrols locate us" The medic ordered gruffly before motioning us to follow them with a wave of his servo.

"And why should we trust _you_?"

"And why should we trust _them_?"

Both mine and Jazz's voices overlapped each others so we both turned to glare into each others optics. My brother mentally nudged me in an attempt to make me stop, but it was no use... This _mech_ wanted a staring competition, he would get one.

That was my last thought before I felt a sharp sting to my neck, I looked away from the grinning Jazz to look at the source of my discomfort. I saw a little dart type thing wedged in one of my main energon lines. I plucked it out and inspected it curiously. Some part of my processor closed my bond with Prowl so the injection wouldn't harm him, while the remaining part of my processor wondered, 'How did that get here...?' Before my vision was clouded by dead frames with a sheen covering it, then all I saw was the wonderful thing called 'darkness', or as I like to call it...

' _Nothing_ '

 **A/N - Hello, sorry for not updating in a while, but I had tests and had to go to a wedding. But they aren't very good excuses, so I must repeat my previous statement and say 'sorry' I can't promise when I will next update because I'll end up breaking it... Thank you for those who put up with this and continue to read this fanfiction despite the extremely slow updates...**

 **But, why did the Autobots tranquillise Melody?**

 **Or was it the Autobots that done it?**

 **If so, who?**

 **Thanks for reading, see you when I do :3**

 **~ Skye**


End file.
